Individuals with diabetes are prone to a myriad of microvascular and macrovascular chronic complications that result in high health expenditures, disability and mortality. Early detection of complications of diabetes may reduce long-term debilitating effects related to these chronic complications. Evidence has demonstrated that medical treatment coupled with strict diabetic control can delay late stage forms of retinopathy, nephropathy, and neuropathy. At this time, little is known about the frequency of screening for markers of complications in diabetes. It has been reported that only 3% of insulin users obtain the recommended amount of screenings for complications, as defined by the American Diabetic Association, but this evidence is based upon reports with small numbers of insulin users. The candidate intends to investigate insulin-treated diabetes patients in well-defined data sources to identify the prevalence of screening for chronic complications and the influences of this screening. [unreadable] [unreadable]